Digimon Data Squad Redux
by sithlorde1988
Summary: My rewrite of Digimon Data Squad with an OC added in. Slight crossover with TDI.  Pairings: MarcusXMegumi, KeenanXKristy, YoshinoXOC, SampsonXSarah, and a Thomas/Miki/Nanami love triangle.  Rated M for infrequent but periodic gore and language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Glad to see you still read my work. Welcome to my first attempt at a Digimon Data Squad fan fiction, which could end up as a crossover with TDI later on. This will be a retelling of Digimon Data Squad, with the inclusion of an extra OC. Pairings, which there will not be many of, are as follows: Keenan/Kristy, Marcus/Megumi, and then a Miki/Thomas/Nanami love triangle, and maybe some Sampson/Sarah on the side (Sarah being Marcus' mom for those people who never watched Data Squad), as well as OC/Yoshi. Anyhow, that said, on with Chapter the first of Digimon Data Squad-Redux!

Chapter 1-A Chance Encounter

"Crap! What did you say!" Harold Sampson, commander of the Digimon Accidental Tactics Squad, or DATS, roared at his underling, Megumi.

"I said that there's been a Digimon spotted emerging in the real world, Sir!" Megumi replied a bit fearfully.

Sampson swore under his breath.

"Where's Fujieda?" he barked at the other girl present, Miki.

"Yoshino? She's on standby and ready to deploy at any time." Miki replied, a bit more confidently than Megumi had.

"Good. Tell her to go and take care of it!" snapped Sampson, as he spun around on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, a young man had just finished beating up a group of punks who had been trying to jump him.

"Man, no challenge at all. Where am I going to find a worthy opponent?" the young man, Marcus Damon, snapped, only to have to jump to the side as a fist collided with the side of his head, which he grabbed, and pulled towards him, as he prepared to use a haymaker punch, only for the person who had been about to punch him to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and drop him to the ground.

"I believe you were complaining about not having a proper challenge, yes?" the person asked Marcus.

"Maybe I did. What of it?" Marcus replied coldly, only to get a better view of the person, only to realize….it wasn't a person at all, but a dinosaur with red bands on its arms. Marcus assumed a battle ready stance, and faced off against it, and then proceed to face him, only to end the scuffle in a draw.

"Whew, I'll give you this much, whatever you are, you put up a good fight, for a lizard." Marcus remarked to his opponent.

"You too. My name's Agumon." The lizard, Agumon, said to Marcus.

"Nice to meet you, Agumon. I'm Marcus Damon, and I'm aiming to become the best street fighter in all of Japan!" Marcus roared.

"I don't know what a Japan is, but I'm striving to be the best fighter in the Digital World!" Agumon remarked back to Marcus.

"Okay, I guess that means we're friends, as well as rivals then!" Marcus said as he and Agumon exchanged a fist-bump with Agumon.

Meanwhile, as he was doing this, another young man was walking by when he saw what looked like a blue lizard with arms and legs being beat up by a group of strange creatures. Of course, being the honorable person he was, the young man couldn't do much else but help. He turned to the strange creatures and roared,

"Pick on someone your own size, you dishonorable cretins!"

The creatures turned to him, and said,

"Your funeral, human." The biggest of the strange creatures replied, and he and his friends jumped the young man, and despite the fact that the young man possessed innumerable experiences with fights, he was getting the stuffing knocked out of him, until the lizard stepped up and stood next to him.

"I don't know who you are, but let me fight with you so we can beat these fools!" the lizard said.

"Very well then, friend, you can help me. And you are?" the young man asked the creature.

"Call me Veemon." replied the now named Veemon.

"Okay then, Veemon, my name is Josh, and I'm glad to meet you. Now who are these brutes?" Josh asked Veemon.

"The big one is a Monochromon, and the two idiots helping him are Gizamon and Hagurumon, a pair of Rookie Digimon. Gizamon and Hagurumon are harmless, but Monochromon, he is not." Veemon replied. Just then, the now named Monochromon turned to face Veemon.

"Eat this, Veemon! Mono Fireball!" Monochromon roared as he fired a ball of flame at Veemon, who took the hit and was beat up pretty badly. Josh bristled at this, and snapped,

"How dare you? It looks like I'll have to show you what happens when you cross me. Veemon, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and ready to help you teach these guys a lesson." Veemon said, as just then a beam of light shined down from the sky, and Josh saw what looked to be a fancy cell phone come out of the beam, only it was silver and aquamarine, and floated into his outstretched hand, causing that hand to glow silver, like the Digivice.

"Ready, Veemon?" Joshua called to Veemon.

"I was born ready!" Veemon said.

As if by instinct, Joshua put the Digivice out in front of him, shouting,

"DNA…CHARGE!", then thrusting it around in a circle, and pushing both hands outwards as he did so. Veemon then started to glow.

"Veemon DIGIVOLVE TO…."

Here Veemon got taller, his chest became more defined, his tail lengthened, and a giant X appeared across his front, and he gained a big horn on his nose.

"EX-VEEMON!" Ex-Veemon cried.

"Now, as for you, Monochromon. Vee Laser!" Ex-Veemon roared as a giant X-shaped laser fired itself from Ex-Veemon's chest, and flew towards Monochromon, who dodged, causing the attack to instead hit Hagurumon and Gizamon, causing them to disentegrate, only for eggs to appear where they used to be. Josh then focused on Ex-Veemon, and commanded,

"Try hitting him again!"

"Got it! Vee-Matrix!" Ex-Veemon cried as a much bigger X laser appeared and this time it struck true, nailing Monochromon square in the face, who barely had time to shout,

"Damn you!", before he was deleted like the other two, and turned to a Digi-Egg.

"Well-done!" Josh said to what was now Veemon, as the VeeMatrix took a lot out of Ex-Veemon.

"Thank you, Josh. I would be honored to be your partner." Veemon said as he bowed to Josh.

"I would be honored to have you as a friend, Veemon. Thanks for helping me." Josh replied and bowed back to Veemon.

Just then, a car pulled up, and from it stepped a girl who was wearing pink and white, but Joshua spotted a device like his own attached to her waist.

The girl then turned to Josh.

"You, there! Did you do this?" the girl asked Josh.

"Yes, ma'am, if by do this you mean defeat a group of punks who were threatening me and my partner, then yes I did this." Josh replied to the girl.

"I see, well you did a good job. My name is Yoshino…."

"Fujeida?" Joshua interrupted, apparently recognizing the last name.

"Yeah, but how do you…..Joshua?" Yoshino said, apparently recognizing Joshua.

"Yep, it's me, well me and my partner anyhow. Veemon, come on out buddy." Joshua said, as he revealed Veemon from behind him, only to have Yoshino eye him suspiciously until she spotted the Device in his hand.

"Hey, that's a Digivice, isn't it?" Yoshi asked Joshua.

"Yep it is. It came to me as I was defending Veemon from a trio of creatures that were bullying him. I believe Veemon called them Monochromon, Hagurumon and Gizamon?" Josh said to Yoshi.

"Really?" Yoshi said to Josh.

_Damn, he's sure changed a lot since the last time I saw him. But why does he have a Digimon and Digivice? And better yet, why do I get an unusual feeling around him? _Yoshino thought to herself as she felt her stomach do flips and her cheeks warm up. _Why am I blushing?_ Yoshino asked herself as she blushed. Joshua blinked, then looked Yoshino over. _Wow, time's really been good to little Yoshi. Now she's all grown up and….really…..cute…..Wait, what? Did I just think that? _Josh mentally asked himself, oblivious to his newfound feelings.

"So, you say this is called a Digivice?" Josh asked Yoshino.

"Yes, it is. Come with me, I have to investigate another report of Digimon activity, then we'll go. Digimon, being the creatures you and Veemon fought earlier. Actually, Veemon's a Digimon as well." Yoshino replied. Josh and Yoshino then left in Yoshino's car.

Back with Marcus…

"Crap, Agumon, I didn't know this many Digimon were pissed off at you." Marcus grumbled, having just fought down the fifth straight wave of Rookies alongside Agumon.

" I didn't know either, Boss." Agumon said to Marcus as he looked up and saw a huge chicken-looking Digimon.

"Crap, not Parrotmon!" cried Agumon.

"Parrotmon?" Marcus asked Agumon.

"Parrotmon is a champion-level Digimon who's specialty attacks are Static Destroyer, Parrot Punch, and Beak Bash." Agumon replied.

"Ah, I see. Let me do THIS then!" Marcus said as he threw a punch at Parrotmon, only for his fist to connect, then glow orangish-red.

"Boss, I believe that's called a DNA Charge, which you can use to help me Digivolve!" Agumon said to Marcus.

"Right! But how do I….." Marcus started to say, then trailed off as a device fell into his hand. He knew instinctively what to do at that. He then lifted the device up.

"DNA…..CHARGE!" Marcus said, grunting as he thrusted the device forward.

"Agumon, DIGIVOLVE to…"

Agumon got taller, his head gained three horns, his chest started getting covered with blue stripes, and his hands became thicker.

"GREYMON!" roared the now-Greymon.

"Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"No, I'm Greymon, Agumon's champion form. My Nova Blast, Great Antler, and Grey Claw attacks will destroy my enemies." Greymon answered as he turned to Parrotmon.

"Eat this. NOVA BLAST!" Greymon said as he shot a massive fireball at Parrotmon, who dodged the blast, though his wing got singed from the action.

"My turn. Static Destroyer!" Parrotmon said as he shot a bolt of lightning at Greymon.

"Great Antler!" Greymon said as he head butted Parrotmon, then while Parrotmon was down, roared,

"NOVA BLAST!", and fired a fireball, point-blank, at Parrotmon, who was helpless to do little else but disentegrate and leave an egg in its place. Just then Marcus heard the sounds of sirens, and fearing for the worst, took off running, Agumon following closely behind him, both unaware that this was a move expected of them, as Marcus found himself cut off by a young man who had a Digimon with him.

"Going somewhere?" the young man said.

"Yeah, getting out of here before the cops try to arrest me." Marcus replied, as the young man grinned.

"Trust me, Marcus, you're not in trouble. My friend and I just want to talk to you." the young man said. Marcus was about to snap at the young man when he stopped.

"How do you know my name?" Marcus asked.

"Simple, because I told him about the police file I have on you." answered another voice, this one belonging to a female, who appeared besides the young man.

"Relax, Marcus, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to take you and Agumon in for some questioning. My name is Yoshino, and this is Josh." Yoshino said before pointing to herself then Josh in turn.

"Josh, why do I smell a Digimon?" came a voice from inside of Josh's Digivice.

"Veemon, what do you mean, Digimon?" came a voice, but this one came from Yoshino's Digivice.

Josh and Yoshino face-palmed as one before turning to face Marcus, both muttering,

"Crap." under their breaths at the same time.

"Veemon…."

"Lalamon…."

"REALIZE!" Joshua and Yoshino cried out simultaneously, as Veemon and Lalamon, who resembled a budding flower, appeared from the Digivices.

"Yay, new friends! I'm Agumon!" Agumon said to Veemon and Lalamon, though for a reason he couldn't identify, he found himself blushing around Lalamon, which made Veemon roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet ya, Agumon. I'm Veemon, and the Digimon you were eyeballing is Lalamon." Veemon replied offhandedly.

Lalamon flushed (though it was hard to tell since her skin was already pink), then said,

"Nice to meet you, Agumon."

Joshua smirked at the Digimons' antics, as he'd had a feeling that something along those lines would occur.

"So, Marcus, Josh and I are parts of a secret task force designed to patrol the appearance of Digimon, and seeing that performance, I can tell you'll make a useful asset to the team. So, what do you say? Will you join DATS?" Yoshino asked Marcus.

"I'm not really a team player, but, sure, I'll join your DATS." Marcus replied to Yoshino. With that, he, Josh and Yoshino headed back to DATS, but what Josh and Marcus were expecting was how differently the rest of DATS would see them.

A/N 2: And there's the end of Chapter 1! For those of you wondering, I know some parts are slightly fudged from the first episode, but they had to be in order to accomadate the introduction of my OC. Speaking of whom, he does end up playing an important role in this fic, one that won't be revealed until later on.

Next: Our heroes tackle their first official assignment as DATS agents, Marcus immediately starts butting heads with Yoshino, and Joshua end up having to mediate the fight, only to be the last one standing when a Digimon cripples Agumon and Lalamon, making them unable to Digivolve or fight. Also, the group is introduced to Commander Sampson, who doesn't exactly warm up to Marcus, but his reaction to Joshua is shocking, to say the least? What is his reaction? Keep reading to find out.

Reviews give me motivation to keep writing, so don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think of the story, whether it be a good opinion or bad. Also, look for Chapter 11 of TDWT.

sithlorde1988


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: After an extended hiatus, here's chapter 2 of Digimon Data Sqaud Redux! Here to do today's disclaimer, we have Kristy! Hit it!**_

_**Kristy: If you say so. The author, sithlorde1988, doesn't own Digimon, Data Squad, or any of the affiliated characters save for his OC Joshua, but he digresses, as he knows a losing battle when he sees one.**_

_**SL88: Nicely put, Kristy. Now to get to some review acknowledgement!**_

_**DarkLord98:At the risk of a possible spoiler, Commander Sampson DOES play a role in the TDI crossover when that comes into play, but as far as him being Harold from TD, well you'll have to wait and see on that one…**_

_**Guest-I'm continuing now, so no need to be bored! LOL, considering this is about a year after your review, I'm probably more than a little late to the party there.**_

_**Yumi-chan Hamano: Glad you like it so far. Didn't realize it was so fast-paced though. This is my first attempt at a Data Squad/Digimon fic after all, so you'll understand if I'm a bit amateur at it.**_

_**That said, with the reviews acknowledged, on to chapter 2!**_

**Chapter 2-Joshua's Inner Resolve**

**Previously on Digimon Data Squad:**

"_Crap, we have to get out of here before the cops come!" Marcus said before he was cut off by a young man._

"_Going somewhere?" The young man asked._

"_Yeah, getting out of here before the cops try and arrest me." Marcus replied, as the young man grinned._

"_Trust me, Marcus. You're not in trouble. My friend and I just want to talk to you." the young man replied. Marcus was about to snap at the young man when he stopped._

"_Wait, how do you know my name?" Marcus asked._

"_Simple, because I told him about the file we found on you." answered another voice, this one belonging to a female, who stood next to the young man._

"_Relax Marcus, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to take you in for some questioning. My name is Yoshino, and this is Josh." Yoshino said as she pointed to herself and Joshua in turn. _

**(Digimon Data Squad theme song)**

_When you have to face the fight, be strong, give it all your might_

**(Screenshot of Josh, Thomas, Yoshino, and Marcus is shown, before they are spun around in a circle while rising as if in an elevator)**

_Digimon! Da-da-da-Data Squad!_

**(Alternating screenshots show Josh, Yoshino, Thomas and Marcus doing their D.N.A Charges)**

_Unleash your soul, and you will reach the goal_

**(Screen cuts to Yoshi and Marcus riding by in a DATS patrol car, as Agumon and Lalamon are squashed in, then pans to Joshua, Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus running through the woods where the camera pans to Keenan flipping onto a tree where Falcomon can be seen perching)**

_Prepare to Digivolve Di-Di-Digimon!_

**(Screen shows shot of Thomas charging his DNA, as it pans out to Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino dodging through a sea of vines, landing on the ground where Joshua is already waiting)**

_Never surrender, never be outdone, because the challenge ain't over, we've only just begun, Digimon!_

**(Screen cuts to a shot of Marcus and Agumon being caught by MachGaogamon, then pans to Lilamon fighting a Digimon, then shows RizeGreymon, then shows Josh unlocking his D.N.A. Full Charge, as the camera cuts to a silouhette of a big Digimon that resembles ExVeemon but more armored, as the camera pans to a shot of Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino, unleashing their D.N.A Full Charges, before it shows Marcus, Josh, Thomas and Yoshino standing together looking up as four beams of orange, blue, pink and silver light are seen streaking by before the Digimon Data Sqaud logo appears onscreen)**

**End theme song**

**(Episode name music)**

"Josh's Inner Resolve!"

**(at the DATS building)**

"Urgh, give it a rest, would you? Let go! I said let go!" Marcus said, as he pulled his arm out from in Yoshino's hand, as Josh walked in behind them, facepalming at how childish Marcus was being about being brought in for questioning.

"Commander! As you've ordered, I've captured the criminal Raptor 1 and his accomplice, Marcus Damon!" Yoshino reported

"Aw come on, you know Agumon didn't destroy that hamburger stand, so stop treating him like he's some kind of criminal!" Marcus snapped.

"That's NOT what this is about!" Yoshino reprimanded.

"Well, what then?" Marcus snapped.

"There are other crimes. A Digimon just coming to this world is a crime, and interacting with humans is strictly forbidden!" Yoshino said, as Joshua raised an eyebrow, as he was unaware of this, while Marcus scowled.

"Are you kidding me? You guys all work side by side with Digimon!" Marcus snapped!

"If a policeman breaks the speed limit to catch a criminal, the police officer isn't a criminal too, is he?" Lalamon asked.

"Mmm, guess not." Marcus said, as he deflated slightly.

"Hey, Boss, I thought you were on MY side!" Agumon said.

"Tell them what will happen to Raptor 1, Commander Sampson." said the Digimon that Josh noticed was sitting on Commander Sampson's shoulder.

"All Digimon who break the Real World law will be returned to their Digi-Egg form. After that, they will be transported back to the Digital World, where they belong." Commander Sampson said. Joshua quirked an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Marcus, however, had something to say.

"A Digi-Egg? Huh?" Marcus asked, but his question was answered as what looked like a walking white chess piece with a yellow mask and armbands walked in carrying an object in a container, something which caught both Marcus and Josh's attention, particularly Josh who recognized the Digi-Egg.

"Is that….?" Josh wondered, as he recalled when he defeated the Digimon in the Digi-Egg.

**(flashback to Monochromon screeching in pain as he is reverted to a Digi-Egg, followed by Parrotmon doing the same before he turns into a Digi-Egg)**

Marcus and Josh turned their heads in time to see the chess piece put the Digi-Egg on a cylindrical pillow in a cylindrical space, on top of marking which glowed red after the chess piece backed away.

"Cooridinates are entered and locked!" Megumi said.

"Transmission coolers are on! Bionic condensers standing by!" Miki said.

"Digital Harmonizers are aligning. Security code recognized, Digital Gate is open!" Megumi said.

"Five seconds to transfer! Three….two….one….!" Megumi said as she counted down.

"Begin transfer!" Commander Sampson said.

"Initiating!" Miki and Megumi said.

Marcus and Agumon grunted as they covered their eyes, while Joshua squinted to adjust to the light.

"Ugh, What's going on?" Marcus asked, as the Digi-Egg was encompassed in a large pillar of light before disintegrating and then vanishing as the pillar of light faded.

"Transport complete!" Miki said. Marcus, Josh, Veemon and Agumon all gasped.

"It's gone!" Marcus said. Commander Sampson turned to Marcus.

"What you've just seen was the Digimon you defeated being transported back to the Digital World." Commander Sampson said to Marcus.

"And now it's time for Raptor-1 to go back." The Digimon on Sampson's shoulder said, as Marcus gasped. Before he could react, Agumon was grabbed by the white chess piece from before, only this time it was accompanied by a similar-looking black chess piece.

"Ahh, Boss, do something! I don't wanna go back! Please, Boss, don't let them take me!" Agumon cried, as Joshua silently raised an eyebrow, wondering to himself if Veemon would meet the same fate.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" Marcus snapped as he moved forward and tried to pry the chess pieces' arms off of Agumon, as Sampson and his Digimon both gaped. After failing to pry Agumon loose, Marcus ran up to the turtle Digimon that had just walked in with a pot of steaming tea, and kicked the tea into the air to create a smokescreen, under the cover of which he ran up to Agumon.

"Come on, Agumon, we gotta go." Marcus said. Agumon turned to Marcus.

"It's about time, Boss!" Agumon said, as the two made a run for it and fled the DATS building. Yoshino was close behind, however.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoshino said as she chased after Marcus. What Marcus did not realize was that he'd left his Digivice behind on accident when he fled the DATS building, something Sampson was quick to notice.

"It's….a…Digivice." Sampson said as he picked it up slowly.

"Judging from the fact he dropped it when he fled, I'd say that's Marcus' Digivice." Josh remarked from where he was standing.

"But how is it possible he was able to obtain one?" the Digimon on Sampson's shoulder asked.

"Heh, heh, that kid. Always full of surprises." Sampson said, as Josh rolled his eyes, causing Sampson to finally notice him.

"Oh, so sorry didn't know you were here. I'm Commander Harold Sampson, leader of DATS, and you are?" Commander Sampson asked Josh.

"I'm Joshua Kusanagi, but most people just call me Josh for short. Nice to meet you, sir." Josh replied as he shook Sampson's hand.

"This one has a Digimon too, sir." the Digimon on Sampson's shoulder said.

"Is that true, Josh?" Sampson asked.

"Yes, sir. Veemon, realize!" Josh said as he released Veemon from his Digivice.

"You have a Digivice? But how?" Sampson asked in shock.

"I found it when it fell into my hand…honest. And Veemon here I saved from being ambushed by another group of Digimon, two DemiDevimon and a Monochromon, but those DigiEggs were taken care of, and I had no idea I was breaking laws when I defeated those Digimon, so I hope I'm not in trouble." Josh said.

"Not at all, Josh. However, I am going to have to ask something of you to ensure it stays that way." Commander Sampson said.

"Such as?" Joshua asked.

"Such as you consenting to become a member of DATS." Sampson said.

(Meanwhile, back with Marcus)

"This way!" Marcus said as he dragged Agumon towards the exit of an abandoned building he was hiding in.

"Well, nobody spotted us, but now we're stuck here!" Marcus said.

"Why don't we just walk out the front door, Boss?" Agumon asked, as Marcus gasped.

"Quiet! Are you TRYING to get us caught? Quiet!" Marcus told Agumon, before he spotted a empty box big enough to hide Agumon in.

"There, perfect!" Marcus said. After they reached a farther part of town Marcus looked around a few times, then when he was sure the coast was clear, he motioned to Agumon.

"Let's go!" Marcus said as he pulled Agumon behind him in a box while running across the street, panting as he did so.

"Good idea Boss! No one will think there's anything suspicious about a walking cardboard box!" Agumon said. Marcus quickly shushed him, then stepped in front of him to hide him from view as he nearly got caught out by a passing bicyclist.

"Be quiet, okay?" Marcus said to Agumon.

"I will be, but my stomach won't!" Agumon grumbled as they darted around the corner. After that, they ran to Marcus' house, where Marcus got Agumon some candy and stuff to eat, which Agumon ate happily.

"If this is junk food, I'm happy to be a garbage dump!" Agumon said.

"You can only eat food made for Digimon, huh? This guy will eat anything." Marcus said, slightly deadpan as he watched Agumon devour the food in front of him. Just then Marcus heard his mother call out,

"Marcus, are you home?", as she came up the stairs, causing Marcus to panic. Marcus gasped in panic then ran to Agumon.

"Quick! Hide!" Marcus said as he stuffed Agumon into the closet.

"And this time, keep quiet!" Marcus snapped as he arranged Agumon so he'd fit comfortably as he shut the door on Agumon right as his mother came up the stairs. He turned around right as his mother came into the room.

"Hi." Sarah Damon, Marcus' mother, said to Marcus.

"Uh, hi! What's going on?" Marcus said back as he spun around to face his mother.

"Well, you're busted is what's going on. Fess up-while you were out getting into trouble, I was up all night worried sick about you! Now where were you?" Sarah asked Marcus.

"Eheheh, trouble? What kind of trouble? I don't even know the meaning of the word! You really ought to buy me a dictionary!" Marcus said, chuckling nervously and unaware that Agumon at the same time was saying,

"Huh?" inside the closet.

"Mmhmm, Marcus?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Mom?" Marcus replied.

"You're standing on a candy bar!" Sarah pointed out.

"Eheh, now where did that come from?" Marcus asked nervously.

"Hmmph, maybe from that pile of food on the floor?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"Uhh, don't worry Mom, I'll clean it up! Well, I better get started, so see ya!" Marcus said as he walked her out of the room and closed the door behind him when he went back in. Right after that, he opened the door and Agumon fell out of the closet with a startled shout.

"Why do you keep shoving me into small places anyway?" Agumon asked.

"Because if anyone finds you, they'll send you back to the Digital World!" Marcus replied.

"Ohh, well, I don't want that!" Agumon said.

"Then you're going to have to trust me. We're gonna have to keep you hidden at all times." Marcus said.

"Right!" Agumon agreed.

"Listen-" Marcus started to say, but was cut off as his mother turned the knob on his door, causing Marcus to grab up Agumon then stick him out on the balcony and pull the curtains as his mom came back in.

"Marcus, I heard talking. Is somebody else in here with you, Marcus?" Sarah asked as she came into the room.

"Hmm? No, don't be silly Mom! You're just imagining things!" Marcus replied, chuckling nervously, unaware of Agumon's tail sticking out of the curtains. Luckily, Sarah didn't notice either.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sarah asked Marcus.

"What? Come on!" Marcus said.

"Hey, look at me! I hope you're not forgetting the promise we made! We said that until your father comes back, the three of us would tell each other absolutely everything! No secrets!" Sarah said.

"Hmm, there's three?" Agumon thought from out on the balcony, not aware someone had seen him until he heard a shocked gasp from behind him, causing him to gasp himself and turn around where he saw a little girl who looked to be about eight or nine standing there, looking fearfully at him. She gave a gasp on seeing him.

"Uhh…." Agumon started before the little girl screamed. Agumon then also screamed as the little girl went bursting into Marcus' room as Marcus and Sarah turned to face her. Marcus gasped when he saw her come in while Agumon struggled to climb onto the roof. The little girl, meanwhile, ran into Sarah's arms and started crying.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Kristy?" Sarah said to the now-named Kristy.

"There's a giant lizard out there!" Kristy said as she pointed out towards the balcony where she'd seen Agumon. Sarah looked at Kristy in surprise.

"A what?" Sarah asked before she took off towards the balcony as Marcus panicked, realizing Kristy had seen Agumon.

"Ack! Mom, wait!" Marcus said.

"But, there's nothing out here?" Sarah said, confused.

"I'm telling you, I saw it! I wasn't seeing things, it was a giant lizard!" Kristy insisted, right as Agumon could be heard continuing to climb towards the roof (extremely slowly). Agumon then turned and gasped as he saw a cat on the roof. Meanwhile, Sarah had gone back inside and turned to Marcus and Kristy.

"A U.M.A." Sarah said.

"Huh?" Kristy and Marcus both said.

"An Unindentified Mysterious Animal, like Bigfoot, or the Loch Ness Monster. Now where did I put my video camera?" Sarah said as Marcus and Kristy both gasped, likely for different reasons. Just then, all three heard Agumon on the roof.

"Huh? What's that?" Sarah asked. Marcus shuttered in fear.

"I bet it's that lizard!" Kristy said as she ran back to the balcony.

"Gah! Wait! It's too dangerous-I'll go!" Marcus said as he gently moved Kristy out of the way and climbed up to check on Agumon…..right as Agumon AND the cat came rolling down AT his face! As Marcus screamed, Agumon and the cat hit his face sending all three falling to the ground below.

First Agumon hit the ground, then Marcus fell on top of him, then the cat landed next to Marcus, and ran off unharmed, while Agumon and Marcus both lay unconscious with swirls in their eyes, right where Sarah and Kristy could see them.

"Are you okay?" Kristy called down, as Sarah gasped, having finally seen Agumon. Right at that moment, Yoshino turned up.

"This is Yoshino. The target's been acquired. Shall I proceed with erasing their memories?" Yoshino asked someone over a headset.

**(A little later)**

"Agumon!" Marcus called out, panicked as he woke up in his bed, alone, a few hours later, getting up and looking around for Agumon frantically, then wincing when he hit his back on the bed in the process.

"Agumon? Where are you?" Marcus called out as he leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs looking for Agumon.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out as he rounded the corner and headed into the front room.

"AGUMON!" Marcus called out when he didn't see Agumon then went into the next room, where he gasped as he saw Agumon sitting at the table eating out of a bowl.

"More, please!" Agumon said as he passed the bowl to Sarah.

"Coming up!" Sarah said, going to get more, as Marcus did an anime-worthy faint. He then got up and went up to Agumon.

"How can you just sit there and eat with all that's going on?" Marcus asked.

"Thanks!" Agumon said to Sarah who had brought more in, not even hearing Marcus.

"Because if I eat standing up, I start not feeling good." Agumon said, as Marcus smacked Agumon on the head and gave him a noogie.

"That's not what I meant, you digital dimwit!" Marcus snapped.

"Hey, that hurt!" Agumon cried.

"Excuse me? You mind keep it down? We're trying to enjoy a nice quiet meal here!" snapped the unexpected voice of Yoshino, causing Marcus' head to snap to his right where he saw her sitting at the table eating.

"You know, this is the best corndog I've ever had!" Yoshino said. Marcus then dragged her out of the room.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing here?" Marcus asked Yoshino irritably.

"It's not my idea! I came here to bring you guys in, but then…." Yoshino said.

**(Flashback)**

"There has been a change of plans. We've decided not to erase the memories of Marcus and his family, but stay there and observe, and keep an eye on Raptor-1. Understand?" Sampson asked Yoshino over her headset.

"But…Commander…!" Yoshino protested before her line went dead, making her grunt in annoyance.

**(end flashback)**

"…and that was that. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other since now I have to keep an eye on you two guys." Yoshino said.

"No way! You're not tagging along with me, toots!" Marcus snapped.

"I don't like it any more than YOU do, but orders are orders!" Yoshino replied in annoyance.

"Then I ORDER you to get out!" Marcus snapped.

"Sorry, I can't!" Yoshi snapped.

"You guys sound just like an old married couple." Kristy remarked as she passed by.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Marcus and Yoshino snapped.

**(later that night)**

"…I couldn't! OK, just one more burger!" Agumon said in his sleep.

"Just great, he even eats in his sleep!" Marcus deadpanned.

"One more? Okay!" Agumon muttered in his sleep.

**(Elsewhere)**

While everyone was sleeping, A Digimon emerged into the real world.

**(Back at Marcus' house, next morning)**

"Where you going, Boss?" Agumon asked Marcus.

"School." Marcus replied simply.

"And, what is school again?" Agumon asked.

"*sighs* A place where there's tons of people to fight." Marcus replied.

"Oooh, sounds like my kind of place! Let's go!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, that'll be great!" Marcus said.

"Have you forgotten?" Yoshino interjected

"Huh?" Agumon and Marcus said.

"If people see a Digimon walking around, it'll cause a huge panic!" Yoshino said.

"Oh, that's right." Marcus said.

"Aww, but I wanna go to school with Boss! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" Agumon said, acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Sorry, just be quiet! Here, use this!" Yoshino said as she handed Marcus his Digivice.

"No way! I thought I lost this thing!" Marcus said as he accepted the Digivice.

"You dropped it during your escape from DATS!" Yoshino said.

"Ohhhhhh, well thank you!" Marcus said.

"So, how do I use it anyway?" Marcus asked Yoshino.

"You just point it towards Raptor-1 and push the button on the right." Yoshino explained. Marcus did as he was told.

"Like this?" Marcus asked as he pushed the indicated button, as a beam hit Agumon, turning him into data and sucking him into the Digivice.

"Eh! Boss, let me out of here!" Agumon said.

"Agumon!" Marcus said in surprise.

"Digivices can change Digimon into data and store them. And safety rule number 1 says, Always keep your Digimon stored!" Yoshino said.

"Huh? Ohhh." Marcus said.

"Marcus! You're going to be late!" Sarah shouted at Marcus.

"Aw, man! See you guys!" Marcus said as he ran out the door.

**(a few minutes later)**

"If you're going to follow me, you could at least give me a lift in your car." Marcus said.

"Nope, and I'll keep following until you give us Raptor-1." Yoshino said.

"Ugh, there must be SOMETHING else I can do!" Marcus said in frustration.

"Well…." Yoshino said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"You could always join the Digimon Data Squad." Yoshino said to Marcus.

"Look, it's simple. If you join DATS, then there's no reason for us to chase after Raptor-1." Josh explained, speaking for the first time all morning, as Yoshino nodded agreement.

"And, the best part of all is, I won't have to babysit you guys anymore, so what do you say?" Yoshino asked.

"Forget it! I want to lose you, not join you!" Marcus said.

**(A few minutes of running later)**

"Huh? What's that?" Marcus asked, seeing a bunch of police cars parked in front of a school he recognized. Just then, Yoshino pulled up.

"Huh? What's up? I thought you were in a hurry?" Yoshino asked.

"This is my sister's school!" Marcus shouted as he took off to check on Kristy.

"Wait!" Yoshino shouted as she followed Marcus.

**(A few seconds later)**

"Kristy!" Marcus called out as he ran up to her.

"Huh? Marcus, over here!" Kristy called out, as Marcus made his way through the sea of little kids to get to her.

"Look at that!" Kristy said, pointing in front of her. Marcus gasped, for he saw the ruins of animal cages in front of him.

"What happened to the animals?" Marcus asked.

"See that boy over there?" Kristy asked.

"Hmm?" Marcus asked.

"Welll, when he came in to feed the rabbits and chickens this morning, they were all gone! Nobody knows where they went!" Kristy said.

"Huh." Marcus said.

"What's weird is that this isn't the first time this has happened. An elementary school the next town over just went through exactly the same thing." The officer on scene investigating said.

"We have to talk to you." Yoshino said as she walked up and grabbed Marcus' hand before dragging him off.

"A Digimon is behind all this." Yoshino said.

"What? You sure?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. My Digivice is picking up a residual trace of its energy signature." Yoshino said, showing Marcus.

"Whoa, those things can do that too?" Marcus asked in surprise.

"School is even more exciting than I thought it was!" Agumon said.

"Yeah. Hey, how did you get out of the Digivice?" Marcus said when he realized Agumon was out of his Digivice.

"Please, Boss! All these cramped places are making me claustrophobic!" Agumon said.

"Ugh, you're a real piece of work, Agumon, you know that? There should be a rule about getting out of your Digivice without permission." Yoshino said, then gasped.

"Wait, it was YOU, wasn't it? I bet you were the Digimon that attacked all those animal pens!" Yoshino said to Agumon.

"Huh?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"It wasn't him!" Lalamon said.

"What, Lalamon?" Yoshino asked Lalamon.

"I watched him the whole night while you were sleeping. Frankly, I don't know how you slept with all the snoring, but still, he never left the room. Another Digimon must have done it." Lalamon said.

"Boss! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Agumon asked Marcus.

"Yeah! The Ultimate Team!" Marcus said.

"IT'S FIGHTING TIME AGAIN!" Agumon and Marcus said together.

"Huh?" Yoshino asked, sweatdropping as she asked.

"It's okay. Don't be sad." Kristy said to the boy who found the animals gone.

"Y-yeah, okay." the boy replied.

"Kristy! Don't worry! We'll get whoever did this!" Marcus shouted at Kristy.

**(Later that night)**

"What is it with you and these cramped spaces, Boss?" Agumon asked Marcus after Marcus locked him in one of the chicken cages.

"There's a saying: A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime. When this guy hears there's something new in these cages, he won't be able to resist coming back!" Marcus explained.

"Wow! You're the smartest guy ever, Boss!" Agumon said.

"You do realize that he's using you as bait, don't you?" Josh asked Agumon with a raised eyebrow, having just shown up at the scene.

"WHAT? I take it all back!" Agumon said. Marcus sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I'll stop the bad guy long before he even gets to you, just trust me." Marcus said.

"Yeah? Well, I'll believe it when I see it happen." Yoshino snapped.

**(After staking out the school for awhile)**

"I hate being cooped up. Locked up like a criminal. Or a chicken. Or a criminal chicken!" Agumon said. Just then a silouhette could be seen appearing in the background, getting closer and closer by the second. Agumon started gasping nervously as the figure got closer.

"Here it comes." Marcus said. As Agumon continued to gasp, the clouds moved away from the moon and the light bathed the silouhette, revealing it to be the boy who found the animals gone.

"Isn't that the kid who was suppose to feed the animals?" Yoshino asked.

"Looks that way to me." Joshua said.

"My sister's friend!" Marcus said.

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon said.

"So much for keeping him secret!" Yoshino grumbled.

"Hey, kid! You here to check on the cages or something? Well, thanks, but you shouldn't be here! Now go home!" Marcus said to the boy, who ignored him and continued unlocking the cage.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said get outta here!" Marcus said.

"Be quiet!" the boy snapped, causing Josh to raise an eyebrow in skepticism at how much of a victim the boy really was.

"You brat!" Marcus snapped.

"Wait! Something weird's going on!" Yoshino said.

"Why me? I didn't want to take care of those stupid animals! I wished that they'd all just disappear and then they did, thanks to him!" the boy said as an aura appeared around him, revealing itself to be a Digimon. Marcus, Yoshino, and Agumon all gasped in surprise on seeing the Digimon, but Joshua thought,

"knew it." then gasped. Meanwhile, the Digimon detached itself from the boy, causing him to hit the ground a few feet away.

"Kid! Aargh, so YOU're the one behind all this!" Marcus snapped at the Digimon. The Digimon only growled threateningly in response.

"You're gonna have to pay!" Marcus snapped.

"Stay back!" Yoshino snapped.

"Do what?" Marcus said.

"Leave this to the Digimon Data Squad! Lalamon, realize!" Yoshino said.

"Finally, some action! Veemon, realize!" Josh said as he stepped out of the shadows, to Yoshino's surprise.

"Have you been here long? And I thought you weren't a member of DATS yet?" Yoshino asked Joshua.

"Actually, while YOU were tailing Marcus over here, I was being initiated as a new agent to DATS, so yes I AM a part of DATS, Yoshino." Josh replied.

"Lalamon! Seed Blast!" Lalamon said as she shot out seeds at the Digimon.

"Veemon! Vee Headbutt!" Veemon said as he headbutted the Digimon. The Digimon was unfazed by both attacks, and fired a strand of string from its' mouth, hitting Lalamon and slamming her to the ground where she knocked down Veemon.

"Lalamon!" Yoshino said as she ran to scoop up Lalamon in her arms as Josh was making sure Veemon was okay.

"That's it!" Marcus snapped as he started to move toward the Digimon.

"Aah, Boss, wait! You're supposed to get me out of here first!" Agumon reminded Marcus.

"Oh, right!" Marcus said as he started fiddling with the lock.

"Ugh, oh come on, what was that stupid combination?" Marcus asked.

"Uhh, hurry Boss!" Agumon said.

"Lalamon! Time to Digivolve!" Yoshino said.

**(cue Digivolution music as the screen shows Yoshino with her Digivice, showing the word EVOLUTION on the screen)**

"D.N.A, CHARGE!" Yoshino said as with a grunt she thrust her hands forward after connecting a D.N.A. Charge to her Digivice.

"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO!…..

(Digivolution music plays as Lalamon Digivolves)

….SUNFLOWMON!" Sunflowmon said.

(end Digivolution music)

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon said as she fired off a beam of sunshine at the Digimon, presumably destroying him.

"All right!" Yoshino said.

"Aww, they had all the fun because you're so slow." Agumon whined.

"Oh, give me a break!" Marcus snapped.

Just then a loud crackling sound drew everyone's attention, even the recently healed Veemon and Josh, which was revealed to be the Digimon wrapped in a big cocoon.

"Oh no, he's beginning to Digivolve!" Yoshino said, as the Digimon emerged from its cocoon as a bigger Digimon, which, with a roar, charged forward, spreading a rain of pollen that hit Marcus, Agumon, Yoshino and Lalamon, rendering all four of them numb, despite Marcus having a D.N.A. Charge ready to go.

"What's this? I'm starting to feel numb….ahhh….." Yoshino said as she keeled over, Sunflowmon right behind her, and Agumon and Marcus were froze in place.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus said, as everyone gasped.

"I gotta Digivolve first!" Agumon said.

"Right!" Marcus said as he got his Digivice ready, then gasped.

"What's the deal?" Marcus said.

"Huh?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know, nothing's happening! I'm not getting that tingly feeling in my fist!" Marcus said. Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Ready, Veemon?" Joshua asked Veemon.

"Ready!" Veemon replied.

**(cue Digivolution music again as Josh is seen preparing his D.N.A. Charge)**

"D.N.A! Charge! Yah!" Josh said as he pushed his hands forward.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!…

**(Digivolution music plays as Veemon Digivolves)**

…..EX-VEEMON!" Ex-Veemon said.

**(end Digivolution music)**

The Digimon surged forward, bowling Sunflowmon over, as Marcus realized what was missing.

"That's it!" Marcus said as he ran after the Digimon.

"Boss, wait!" Agumon said.

"Marcus, you can't handle this, it's too dangerous! Leave this to trained professionals, like me! You heard me! Go on, go!" Yoshino said.

"No! I'll never run away!" Marcus said, as Yoshino gasped and Joshua raised a surprised eyebrow.

"An ultimate fighter NEVER shows cowardice!" Marcus said as he stood firm and faced the Digimon.

"No matter how difficult the fight might be, I stand my ground! That's what a winner does! It's fighting time again!" Marcus said as he charged forward towards the Digimon, jumping up, fist raised, ready to meet the Digimon head-on. Sure enough, when Marcus' fist hit the Digimon, his D.N.A Charge awakened, causing his fist to glow orange.

"That's right!" Marcus said as Agumon laughed.

"Ready to fight, Agumon?" Marcus asked Agumon.

"Yeah!" Agumon replied.

"All right then!" Marcus said.

**(Cue Digivolution music as Marcus prepares his D.N.A Charge)**

"D.N.A…..Charge! Unh!" Marcus said as he put his palm on the Digivice then thrust it forward.

"Agumon Digivolve To!….

**(Digivolution music plays as Agumon Digivolves)**

…GREYMON!" Greymon said.

**(end Digivolution music)**

After a brief exchange of blows, Greymon flung the Digimon forward.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon said.

"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon said, as the two attacks both connected with the Digimon, setting it aflame, and knocking it to the ground where it became a Digi-Egg, and with the fight done, ExVeemon and Greymon dedigivolved to Agumon and Veemon.

"Yeah! All right! You got him!" Marcus said as he ran up to Agumon.

"Yeah!" Agumon said.

"Haha!" Marcus said.

"Nice job, Veemon! We got him!" Josh said as he high-fived Veemon.

"So, your fists of fury awaken your D.N.A., huh?" came a voice from behind Marcus, and he recognized him, as did Joshua, as likely being the one who caused their Digivices to fall into their hands.

"You're getting more and more interesting by the minute, Marcus." the old man said.

"Hey, you're the old man that gave us our Digivices." Josh remarked.

"If you want to become the ultimate fighter who fights the ultimate battles, then you're not going to find it in this world, but in the Digital World, there's an unlimited number of opponents who will test your fighting skills and make you the best fighter on TWO worlds." the old man said, ignoring Marcus.

"Then I'll be…..the ultimate?" Marcus asked.

"Mm-hmm." the old man said, nodding his head. Marcus simply grinned.

**(back at DATS)**

"Transport complete!" Megumi said.

"Finally, something has gone right in this debacle! It took all our resources to cover up the destruction from your battle!" The digimon on Commander Sampson's shoulders said.

"But don't forget, at least we captured the rogue digimon, and erased that boy's memory, so all's well that ends well…." Yoshino said.

"Don't get cocky!" Sampson said, and Yoshino deflated.

"Yes, sir." Yoshino said.

"Wait, if you're here, then who's keeping an eye on Raptor-1 right now?" the Digimon on Sampson's shoulder asked.

"Oh, well, actually….." Yoshino said as the doors opened and in came Marcus and Agumon themselves.

"Hmm?" Sampson said.

"What are YOU doing here? Speak up!" the Digimon on Sampson's shoulder asked.

"Well…..guess what? We're gonna do you a favor and join DATS!" Marcus said.

"Please let us join DATS!" Agumon begged.

"What's this?" The Digimon on Commander Sampson's shoulder asked in surprise.

"If we join Digimon Data Squad, Agumon can stay, right?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm, very well." Commander Sampson said. Yoshino and Lalamon gasped, while Joshua raised an eyebrow, Veemon tilted its head to the side in confusion, and Agumon and Marcus both looked relieved.

"I knew it would happen. Frankly, I'm amazed that it took you this long to ask, Marcus. And as for you, Agumon, you no longer have to worry about being sent home." Commander Sampson said as Marcus and Agumon both gasped.

"Yeah, we did it Boss!" Agumon said.

"Yeah! And just think about all those bad guys we get to beat up!" Marcus said.

"Yeah!" Agumon said as Marcus and Agumon shook hands.

**(Meanwhile, in a plane flying somewhere overhead….)**

"Approaching final destination. We should be landing shortly, sir." A voice said to a person sitting in front of them.

"Thank you, Gaomon. After so long, I'm coming home, at last." The person said to Gaomon.

**Next time on Digimon Data Squad:**

"Thomas H. Norstein, ready to report for duty!"

"You mean I have to take orders from HIM?"

"Digimon signs in D42!"

"Leave everything to me!"

"Stay away!"

"Pipe down! Come on Agumon!"

"You are disobeying orders!"

"There's no chance he can secure the DemiMeramon! There's too many!"

"Based on my first impression, I feel he could never benefit DATS in ANY way."

"Huh?"

"I recommend he be dismissed at once!"

"Take that Back!

**End chapter 2**

_**A/N#2: And so ends chapter 2! What did you think? Good? Not so good? Feel free to let me know by leaving a review, and hopefully this time I won't be so delayed in updating this story….until my next update enjoy!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_


End file.
